Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Jimin cuman pingin kasih kejutan buat sang istri. Jungkook diajak-ajak. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! Indonesia!AU. GS Yoongi. Kid!Jungkook. Tentang keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah. Suami bersahaja dengan istri soleha dan anak rajin solat.


Jimin cuman pingin kasih kejutan buat sang istri. Jungkook diajak-ajak. BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! Indonesia!AU. GS Yoongi. Kid!Jungkook. Tentang keluarga sakinah mawadah warohmah. Suami bersahaja dengan istri soleha dan anak rajin solat.

 **Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoonkook

Warning: Indonesia!AU. GS Yoongi. Abal dan kamana wae

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Aa, _kasep_ , soleh. Bangun _atuh_ , jadi mau batuin Abi ngga?"

Nggak suka dibangunin sama bapaknya pagi-pagi, Jungkook ngegulung diri dalem selimut.

"Cepetan bangun… temenin Abi ke pasar."

"Abi… 'kan Aa udah solat subuh tadi…" protes Jungkook sambil _ngagerenyem_ —kayak suara radio kalo dimasukin ke akuarium. Bapaknya udah janji bakal biarin dia tidur lagi abis solat subuh.

"Iya siapa yang nyuruh siaran ulang solat subuh? Abi 'kan minta temenin ke pasar."

Bapaknya colak-colek telapak kakinya supaya dia bangun. Yang ada malah geli nggak ketulungan. Sama kayak ibunya, Jungkook gelian.

"Abi!" anak itu nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain karena kakinya yang _kebulen_ selimut itu dipegangin sama bapaknya.

"Bangun, nggak? Kalo nggak mau bangun Abi kelitikin terus 'nih." ancem bapaknya.

"Abi ih! Nggak usah dikelitikin juga, kenapa?! Udah bangun, 'nih, udah!" Jungkook ngelempar selimut bergambar Naruto, ninja favoritnya itu ke muka bapaknya sambil tereak—pas banget kebetulan kelemparnya ke situ.

"Nah gitu 'dong. Cepet beresin kasurnya, terus pake jaket. Abi tungguin di bawah, mau manasin motor."

Tumben bapaknya nggak nyuruh mandi dulu?

"Nggak mandi dulu 'nih?" tanya Jungkook sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

"Cuci muka aja… Ke pasar ini, bukan mau ke kondangannya Ridwan Kamil."

Lah sejak kapan Ridwan Kamil ngundang-ngundang keluarga mereka kalo ada acara?

 _. Bolu Pisang buat Ummi._

Udah cuci muka dan gosok gigi, Jungkook nyamperin bapaknya yang lagi manasin motor. Vespa warna gading itu udah siap capcus.

"Kunci dulu pintunya."

"Hmeh…"

Jungkook yang udah make helm dan hendak numpakin kaki ke motor itu terpaksa turun lagi gara-gara disuruh bapaknya ngunci pintu.

Ceklek!

"Udah?"

"Udah…"

"Bukain gerbangnya."

"Euhhh…"

Bapaknya bisa seenak dengkul nyuruh-nyuruh dia begitu karena ibunya lagi nggak ada aja. Kalo ada ibunya, bapaknya yang dibabuin. Untungnya dia nggak pernah dijadiin babu kayak bapaknya, Jungkook disayang mamah. Dia bisa berlindung di ketek induk ayam kapanpun dia mau. Tapi hari ini dia musti ikhlas disuruh-suruh sama bapaknya. Ya udahlah, itung-itung nambah pahala nurut sama orangtua.

Gradak, gradak, gradak!

Jungkook ngedorong gerbang itu sampe motor bapaknya bisa lewat. Katanya 'sih ikhlas—mencoba ikhlas, tapi mukanya bete abis. Lagian nurut-nurut aja 'sih.

Bapaknya ngeboseh motor vespanya ke luar.

Gradak, gradak, gradak!

Gerbang ditutup lagi.

"Cepet naik!"

"Iya…"

Mereka berdua mangkat ke pasar naik vespa. Asal tau aja, hari itu adalah hari kamis, dan nggak ada yang spesial. Cuman Jungkook libur gara-gara gurunya seminar. Terus, seorang abang-abang yang ngaku-ngaku sebagai suaminya Raden Yoongi Suningsih lagi kesambet pengen ngasih kejutan ke istrinya tertjintah. Jungkook diajak buat bikin kejutan. Jungkook 'sih mau-mau aja, karena diiming-imingin dapet traktiran KFC (Kosasih Fried Chicken) sama bapaknya. Kebetulan Yoongi lagi pergi buat ngehadirin acara arisan sama temen-temen geng hijabernya, jadi duo ayah anak itu niat mau ngasih kejutan buat Yoongi sepulangnya nanti. Niatnya 'sih mereka mau bikin bolu pisang. Tapi nggak tau ya, masak aja nggak pernah, tiap hari tinggal makan.

Sebelumnya, bapaknya Jungkook yang namanya Jimin Mohaemin itu udah _searching_ gugel tentang resep bolu pisang, terus tanya-tanya ke tetangga diem-diem sampe dikira lagi godain janda kembang di gang sebelah. Semuanya demi sang istri tercinta. Kalo Jungkook, karena dia cuman ikut-ikutan aja, dia nggak ada alesan khusus. Tapi kalau dia bilang ke ibunya itu bolu dia bikin dengan susah payah, pasti dia bakalan dikasih duit jajan terus dimasakin makanan enak nantinya. Fufu, perut kenyang, fulus dapet.

Nggak nyampe lima belas menit, pasar udah keliatan. Kalo pagi emang lagi rame-ramenya orang pada belanja. Penuh. Keliatannya sibuk banget. Mereka turun dari motor setelah parkir di deket lapak DVD bajakan. Jungkook liat abangnya lagi muter DVD drama Si Goblin Setan Ngepet yang lagi hits.

"Abi, Gong Yoo baru-baru ini ada kabar kalau dia mau pergi ke Mekkah, mau naik haji. Hebat 'tuh, dramanya laku keras tau-tau aktornya mau jadi haji."

"Iya ya? Apa Abi juga harus daftar buat main Si Goblin _season_ 2 gitu, biar bisa cepet naik haji?"

Si Jungkook ketauan suka nonton acara gosip. Bapaknya nyambung-nyambung aja lagi.

"Emang Abi udah nyatet mau beli apa aja?" kembali ke topik.

"Udah 'dong, 'nih liat. Udah Abi tulisin satu-satu bahan-bahannya." tunjuk Jimin dengan ngeluarin kertas catetan dari saku celana trainingnya yang sebelah kiri. Yang kanan bolong nggak tau kenapa.

"Abi, nggak bisa nyatet di kertas yang lain? Plis 'deh." Jungkook geleng-geleng pas liat kertas yang dipegang bapaknya bergambar My Little Pony .

"Yang ada cuman ini. Ini juga ngambil dari buku Ummi kamu." ucapnya sambil gembungin pipi sok imut.

"Yaudah sekarang kita mau beli apa dulu?"

"Kita beli bahan bolunya."

Jungkook yang kalo bisa dibilang lebih bakat belanja dari bapaknya itu celingak-celinguk nyari lapak bahan bolu sambil jalan. Jimin ngikutin di belakangnya.

"Eeh pak RT!" ada yang manggil, pas diliat yang manggilnya tewe takep, tinggi dan punya bibir seksi.

"Neng Jin?" itu anaknya Mang Syaiton, tukang mie rebus dan nasi goreng di depan komplek.

Eh, belom ada yang tau ya kalo Jimin ketua RT?

"Tumben saya ketemu Pak RT di pasar?" tanya mbak-mbak itu rada aneh ngeliat Jimin ada di pasar. Biasanya yang ketemu sama dia itu bu RT-nya.

"Hehehe… saya mau belanja sama anak saya…" Jimin nusuk pipi Jungkook supaya anak itu ngasih senyum ke mbak Jin.

"Hehe." akhirnya dia nyengir meskipun dikit dan maksa. Dia nggak bisa seramah bapaknya 'sih, mungkin ini turunan dari ibunya yang rada jutek-jutek jaim.

"Biasanya bu RT yang ketemu saya di sini!"

"Ssst… saya mau bikin kejutan buat dia, makanya saya belanja dulu…" Jimin bisik-bisik centil sambil ngedip-ngedip. Jungkook udah siap-siap mau nge _whatsapp_ ke ibunya. Anak ini musti lapor kalo ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan dari bapaknya. Maklum, si bapak dulunya mantan terong kelas warung padang. Yang biasa dikasih bumbu cabe balado.

"Emangnya ada apa gitu pak?" Jin keliatan penasaran.

"Ya ngga ada apa-apa 'sih!"

"Eeeh si bapak _mah_ , sugan _teh_ ada apaa gitu!"

"Ya kali-kali mah saya _teh_ pengen bikinin sesusatu buat dia."

"Sesuatu?"

"Iya sesusatu."

"Sesuatu, bapak."

"Iya yang tadi typo."

"Ish, si bapak. Ada ngomong typo?"

"Bercanda _atuh,_ neng Jin _mah_ suka gitu."

Cape 'deh. Kalo bapaknya terus-terusan ngobrol begitu nggak akan jadi-jadi belanjanya.

" _Hayu aaah! Buru!"_ ujar Jungkook yang kalo kesel sundanya keluar. Dia narik baju bapaknya karena pengen cepet-cepet belanja dan pulang.

"Saya belanja dulu, ya neng Jin! _Mangga_ ah!"

"Iya pak! Ati-ati!"

Sepanjang acara belanja Jimin gak henti-hentinya bersapa-sapa ria sama orang-orang yang papasan, gak ketinggalan ibu-ibu sama bapak-bapak yang jaga kios. Hampir semuanya nanyain kenapa yang bersangkutan nggak ke pasar sama istrinya. Alesannya ya sama kayak yang dibilang ke Jin tadi. Jadinya Jungkook musti denger alesan itu berulang-ulang. Gitu aja terus sampe kusut kayak kaset butut.

Mereka pulang bawa banyak belanjaan. Salah satunya pisang dua sikat gede. Padahal bahan buat bolunya cuman kepake paling tiga biji doang. Kata si bapak, istrinya demen pisang. Mau yang gede mau yang kecil yang penting manis. Nggak sih, yang penting pisang. Pisang yang anu juga dia suka. Ups.

Gradak, gradak, gradak!

Jungkook turun dari motor buat bukai gerbang. Kresek item yang tadi dipangkunya ditaro di pojokan pager. Motor vespa gading itu terus masuk ke dalem dan diparkir.

Gradak, gradak, gradak!

Pagernya Jungkook tutup lagi.

"Itu belanjaannya mau kamu taro di luar begitu? Ntar kalo ada yang ngambil _kumaha_ ari Aa?"

"Ish…"

Gerutuan si bapak bikin Jungkook inget kalo dia harus ambil kreseknya di luar.

Gradak, gradak, gradak!

Akhirnya dia buka gerbang lagi buat ambil kresek.

Gradak, gradak, gradak!

Pagernya ditutup lagi.

Udah! Jungkook udah cape! Buka tutup gerbang mulu dari tadi!

 _.Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi._

Dengan modal video masak dari Nyutub, mereka memulai aksinya di dapur. Pertama Jungkook naroin semua bahan-bahannya di atas meja dulu. Dia keluarin dari keresek sampe ke kertas bonnya juga. Habis itu dia ambil alat-alat yang dibutuhin kayak mangkok, loyang, mixer, sendok tembok—eh, maksudnya sendok sayur, dan lain-lain. Sementara bapaknya malah asik nontonin tutorial hijab. Bukan buat dia pake sendiri—meski kadang emang iseng suka nyoba-nyoba hijab istrinya—tapi buat dia praktekin kalo dandanin si ibu. Gitu-gitu Jimin jago makein hijab. Kadang-kadang Yoongi keluar pake hijab hasil kerjaan dia. Jadi gayanya nggak kalah lah dari Zaskia Mecca atau Zaskia Sungkar. Dulu sih sebelum pake jilbab gaya istrinya sebelas dua belas sama Zaskia Gothik.

"Abi, ancurin itu pisangnya. Tiga biji."

"Ancurin gimana?"

"Pake nanya…"

"Pake garpu _mereun_?"

" _Nya eta, abah!"_

Jungkook geram. Untung tepung yang udah ditaro di wadah nggak ditumpahin kena mukanya si bapak.

Pisang pun diancurin sampe halus pake garpu. Tepung, gula, spekuk, margarin dan lain-lainnya udah masuk semua ke wadah. Tinggal pisangnya. Si bapak ancurin pisang aja lama bener, perasaan waktu Jungkook disunat aja nggak selama itu.

Akhirnya Jungkook dapet ide buat tuker tempat.

"Abi, adukin ini pake mixer. Mana pisangnya sini, biar Aa aja yang ancurin!"

" _Sok, atuh."_ Jimin mau-mau aja karena dia pikir ngadukin adonan mah gampang. Tinggal pegangin mixer ngga harus pake tenaga.

Ternyata ngaduk pake mixer juga cape emang. Tenaga sih nggak kepake tapi pegelnya lumayan. Gitu aja terus sampe adonanya ngembang. Sementara Jungkook yang udah beres ancurin pisang dan masukin ke adonan bisa ganti kerjaan, ngolesin mentega ke loyangnya terus nyiapin oven.

Masak sama Jungkook itu beda dari masak sama Yoongi. Kalo sama Yoongi, pasti rame karena dia suka ngomongin macem-macem kalo lagi di dapur, tambah lagi, Jimin bisa goda-godain dia. Lha sekarang sama Jungkook, diajak ngobrol aja nggak. Paling disuruh-suruh doang. Mau peluk-peluk juga rasanya beda sama peluk istri. Kalo peluk Jungkook, dapetnya malah sakit hati sama sakit badan nanti. Dia _mah_ kalo udah marah bahaya. Nggak marah aja suka mukulin, apalagi kalo marah.

"Segini udah belum?"

Jimin nunjukin adonannya ke Jungkook.

"Mmm…" Jungkook mikir dulu. Seinget dia di Nyutub emang adonanya baru siap dioven kalo udah ngembang. "Udah kayaknya. Udah, udah Abi." katanya yakin.

Selanjutnya adonan itu dituang ke loyang. Oven udah panas. Tinggal panggang sampai kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Kalo tiga puluh menit belum mateng-mateng juga ya tinggal ditungguin aja sampe mateng sambil di cek. Kalo kata orang-orang tua _mah_ buat ngeceknya si bolu ditoblos pake tusuk gigi, terus diliat ada adonan yang nempel atau nggak. Kalo nggak, berarti udah mateng.

Nunggu tiga puluh menit di dapur tanpa ngerjain apa-apan bikin Jimin bosen. Cuman duduk mantengin oven, sambil makanin pisang yang tadi dibeli di pasar. Si Jungkook lagi pergi buat jajan seblak di blok sebelah. Gak tau deh inget bawa pulang buat bapaknya apa nggak. Tapi kayaknya nggak sih. Soalnya pas pulang, Jungkook nggak bawa apa-apa selain uang kembalian beli seblak.

"Pas banget. Begitu Aa pulang, pas 30 menit." kata Jimin, sambil liat jam.

"Ya udah coba dicek itu kuenya." titah Jungkook. Bapaknya nurut-nurut aja.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Assaamualaikuuummm~ Pak RT, ooh pak RT!"

Jimin dan Jungkook denger kayaknya ada yang ngetuk pintu terus manggil Pak RT. Salah satu dari mereka, yang disebut pak RT, ninggalin dapur buat buka pintu. Dari suaranya 'sih kayaknya bukan tukang kredit ember yang suka nagih tiap minggu sore.

"Waalaikumsalam…"

Pas pintu dibuka, nampaklah dua sosok anak muda anggota Karang Taruna komplek dengan wajah berseri-seri bawa setumpukan surat yang bisa diperkirakan itu surat undangan dari RW. Soalnya cuma selipetan kertas fotokopian yang dihekter di tengahnya supaya nggak kebuka-buka. Kalau bentuk undangannya bagus, berarti dari yang mau ngadain hajatan.

"Jang Mpi, Jang Hosiki. _Aya naon nya_?"

"Jungkook ada ngga, pak?" tanya Taehyung alias Mpi yang hobinya cengengesan terus kaya orang gak waras. Tapi gitu-gitu juga kalo nyanyi menggelegar. Di acara tujuh belasan taun kemaren aja juara satu lomba nyanyi dangdut se-kecamatan.

"Ada."

"Mau ngembaliin bola, tapi entar deh sayanya juga lupa bawa hehehe. Baru inget pas barusan liat kaos bapak." ujar si Taehyung sambil cengengesan. Jimin nggak ngeh apa hubungannya kaos yang dia pake sama bolanya Jungkook. Padahal harusnya dia sadar kalo kaosnya itu gambar Ronaldo lagi main voli—bukan, maksudnya Ronaldo lagi nyundul bola.

"Itu kasiin cepet, hei." kata Hoseok alias Hosiki yang akhirnya berkicau. Dari tadi dia nggak ngomong-ngomong karena lagi sariawan. Sariawannya di lidah pula. Buka mulut aja udah sakit. Tapi demi menghentikan basa-basi busuknya Taehyung dia rela ngomong.

"Oh ini pak, dari pak RW. Ada Tabligh Akbar sabtu depan di masjid Al-Huda."

"Oh… iya."

Surat yang terlipat rapi itu dikasiin ke Jimin dengan sopan.

"Ya udah ya, pak. Kita mau lanjut ngasiin ini ke rumah lain juga. _Punten…"_ pamit Taehyung. Hoseok cuma ngangguk tanpa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

Jimin manggut. Setelah anak-anak muda pengangguran sok-sokan banyak acara itu jauh, pintunya ditutup dan dia balik lagi ke dapur.

"Abi, udah mateng kuenya!"

Di atas meja makan udah ada seloyang bolu pisang yang masih ngebul. Masih panas, _fresh from the oven_ istilahnya _mah._ Nyium aroma pisang dan manis gula yang semerbak bikin Jimin mendadak pengen ngeces. Tak disangka. Meski dalam prosesnya tangan dia terlibat, tapi makanannya mateng dengan sempurna. _Perfect._ Berbentuk kue. Dan udah pasti enak. Tumben banget, terharu rasanya. Kalau kerjaannya Yoongi yang dicampurin, udah nggak akan jadi apa-apa. Si Umminya keburu ngambek nggak masu masak lagi. Untugnlah kali ini _partner in crime_ -nya sabar banget. Bener-bener anak soleh calon insinyur!

"Potongin, A."

"Ntar 'lah! Ini 'kan bolu buat Ummi!"

Sayangnya Jimin nggak bisa buru-buru nyicip. Harus nunggu Yoongi pulang.

 _.Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi._

Sorenya, Jimin ngisi TTS di buku yang sampulnya cewe bohai pake bikini demi mengusir kesepiannya. Jungkook nggak bisa diganggu gugat dari gamenya. Yang kedengeran cuma suara bom meledak sama yang tembak-tembakan. Udah nggak aneh.

"Assalamualaikum!"

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu kebuka, ada salam yang nadanya soprano.

"Waalaikum—" Jimin bengong ngeliat Yoongi lari-lari sambil nutupin pantatnya pake tas. "—salam…"

Blam!

Ternyata Yoongi lari ke kamar mandi.

"Ummi kenapaaahhhh?" tanya Jimin dari luar kamar mandi.

"TEMBUUSS!"

Heh?

"Abi ambilin cd sama daster Ummi dooong!" titah yang didalem kamar mandi.

"Cd buat apaah? Ummi mau muter lagu di dalem kamar mandi?"

"Abi nggak usah pura-pura bego 'deeehhh, itu ambilin celana dalem Ummiiii!"

"Iyaaaa!" Jimin ngiclik ke kamar buat ngambilin cd sama daster istrinya.

Sampe kamar dia langsung buka lemari baju. Dia liat tumpukan baju dari atas sampe bawah lemari. Nah, ketemu 'tuh daster-dasternya. Dia ambil salah satu yang motifnya batik, yang dia beli di Jogja waktu dinas dulu. Daster udah ditangan, tinggal cd-nya.

"Hihihi." ngeliat tumpukan barang haram alias beha istrinya, si bapak nyengir tupai. "Eh, astaghfirullah…" untung dia buru-buru istighfar.

Dari tumpukan celana dalem istrinya, dia samber salah satu. Peduli amat yang mana 'lah, mau warna apa 'kek, motif apa 'kek, terserah yang penting ada. Yaa… meskipun tadinya mau ngambil yang ada brukatnya—eh.

"Ummii… Iniiiii…!"

 _.Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi._

Yoongi yang tadinya make jilbab berubah jadi emak-emak biasa, dengan daster dan poninya yang dijepit ke atas. Minggu lalu dia baru potong sekaligus ngecat rambut di salon. Jadinya itu rambut pendek warnanya cokelat-cokelat kinclong 'gitu. Tadinya mau di _highlight_ pink tapi kata Jungkook cuman buang-buang duit ngecat aneh-aneh, 'toh ketutupin jilbab juga. Iya 'sih bener. Tapi bisa banget anak itu ngomong padahal bukan dia yang bayarin salonnya juga.

"Aa udah makan belum? Ummi mau masak dulu." tanya Yoongi sambil benerin beha-nya yang terasa kendor. Tanda harus beli yang baru nih.

"Belum. Aa nungguin Ummi… kata Abi makannya nanti bareng-bareng." jawab Jungkook yang lagi maen dota.

"Emang udah beli makanan di luar?"

"Nggak 'sih." gamenya dia pause dulu. Jungkook lalu nyamber tangan ibunya. "Ayuk 'deh kita ke dapur."

"Abi kamu eksperimen?" Yoongi udah mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan Jimin berani nyentuh dapur pas dia nggak ada.

"Iya 'sih. Tapi Abi cuma bantuin dikit-dikit 'kok. Aa yang masak." dibilangin gitu Yoongi sedikit lega, dia lebih percaya sama anaknya kalo urusan masak-masakan. Anaknya ini kadang suka ngeliatin dia kalo lagi masak, jadi mungkin udah ngerti. Bapaknya _mah_ di dapur cuma nangkring doang tapi nggak guna apa-apa.

"Kalian bikin apa 'gitu?"

"Bolu pisang buat Ummi."

Nyampe di dapur, Yoongi ngeliat meja makan udah rapi. Ada seonggok manusia lagi nyemilin sepotongan bolu.

"Ehhh? Ummi?"

Yang lagi ngemil kaget gara-gara kepergok. Udah tau itu bolu buat kejutan, malah dimakan duluan sama yang mau ngasih kejutan. Ngawur emang. Gatau karena laper apa gimana itu.

"Sini, Abi bikin bolu pisang buat Ummi." ajak Jimin gak tau malu.

"Ah apaan orang kata Aa, dia yang bikin bukan Abi!" sargah Yoongi judes.

"Ihh… Bikinnya 'kan sama Abi juga…" Jimin mulai manyun tanda bete.

"Huuu…" ejek Jungkook.

"Emang si Abi kamu suruh ngapain pas bikin bolu tadi?" bisik Yoongi ke anak gantengnya.

"Megangin mixer, Aa bairin aja begitu terus sampe adonannya ngembang."

"Cerdas _pisan,_ anak Ummi."

"Puji Abi juga dooongg…."

"Maunyaaa…" sinis Jungkook lagi. Ini anak gatau kenapa susah banget buat biarin bapaknya bahagia barang sedikit aja. Pedes mulu. Dulu waktu ari-arinya dikubur, mungkin kurang dikasih gula, malah kebanyakan cabenya.

"Yaudah, yaudah… Dari pada liat kalian berantem, mending ambilin bolunya buat Ummi."

 _.Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi._

Malemnya, Jungkook asyik sendiri nontonin film di kamarnya, sementara Ummi Abinya duduk berdua di sofa ruang keluarga. Di tivi lagi tayang Itu Talkshow. Ada Andre Taulani kesukaannya Yoongi. Tapi gatau kenapa padahal si Andre lagi ngelawak tapi nggak ditonton sama sekali.

Jimin pelan-pelan ngegeser pantatnya dan duduk makin rapet sama Yoongi. Tau-tau tangannya udah nemplok di bahu si Ummi. Terus tangan itu dengan genitnya main-mainin rambut Yoongi yang masih cokelat mentrang berkilau hasil ngecat di salon mahal yang duitnya pake duit menang arisan bulan kemaren.

"Ummi, malem Jumat, Ummi."

"Iya, malem Jumat, kata siapa malem Sabtu?" dengan cueknya Yoongi jawab. Mata dan tangannya asyik mainin tablet liat-liat video tutorial _make up_ di Instagram.

"Malem Jumat 'kan biasanya… Itu lho…" Jimin masih dalam mode genit, pantang menyerah. Dari rambut, tangannya pindah ke tali beha Yoongi. Terus tali behanya ditarik-tarik sampe kedengeran bunyi 'cepret'.

"Apaan..?"

Akhirnya Jimin berhasil mendapat perhatian sang istri yang autisnya naudzubillah kalo udah megang gadget.

"Ah si Ummi mah suka pura-pura lupa…"

"Apaan atuh Abi? Beneran Ummi 'mah nggak inget apa-apa. Emang malem Jumat Ummi harus ngapain?" entah karena lagi dapet atau gimana, rasa-rasanya si Ummi makin ngegas.

"Itu, Ummi…"

"Oohh—"

Yoongi tiba-tiba menatap Jimin penuh arti.

"—astaghfirullah! Ummi 'kan harus ke syukurannya Ceu Heechul! Ini malem Jumat 'kan? Ada syukuran Abi, ada syukuran! Aduh, ibu-ibu komplek pasti bentar lagi lewat!"

Jimin ditinggal begitu aja sama Yoongi yang lari ke kamar buat dandan.

"Ummi, Ummi…?" pengen nangis rasanya. Padahal udah ngarep.

"Abi kenapa?" tanya Jungkook yang tau-tau udah duduk aja sambil megang rimot dan makan bolu. Jimin ngelirik anaknya sambil gigitin bantal.

 _.Bolu Pisang Buat Ummi._

TAMAT

Ini ff sebenernya udah lamaaa banget nyarang di laptop saya. Ada tiga taun kali hahahaha. Tadinya pairnya bukan Minyoon, terus saya ganti deh ah gara-gara bayangin Yoongi pake hijab ucul-ucul manis soleha gitu heheheheh. Udah gitu Yoongi kan bilang, liat Jungkook udah gede berasa ngurus anak sendiri. Yaa, jadinya saya bikin aja si Kuki jadi anaknya Yoongi. Emak bapaknya sipit anaknya belo dapet darimana, sabodo teuing ahehheheh.

Maapin kalo ada banyak istilah sunda yang ngga dimengerti. Saya mah orang sunda, bisanya bahasa sunda *itu juga amburegul* jadi kalo ada yang kurang paham silakan tanya temen sebelah ya!

Hatur nuhun yeorobbun!


End file.
